


After Midnight

by Sancia



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Blood Kink, F/F, F/M, Power Play, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sancia/pseuds/Sancia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She nevertheless is a tigress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Midnight

She could feel a sudden chill in the air. It could only be one or the other.

Lying in her bed in her thin, silk night dress, the humid summer midnight casting its spell on her; the tiniest beads of perspiration form between her breasts, pricking at her nape-a thin film of salty moisture in her arms and legs. Coffee cream skin slick with lotion and sweat.

The damp fabric of the negligee clung to her body uncomfortably; and to think that she had an hour long cold shower a couple of hours ago.

Tick, tock, tick, tock …clang. Somewhere in the mansion a grandfather’s clock chimed one. She felt the other side of the mattress sink under a sudden yet subtle weight. She could almost welcome the intrusion – oh very nearly welcomed the presence with its enticing air of chillness on this rather one hellish august witching hour.

Integra Hellsing sleeps with a loaded berretta tucked under her bed, within a slender arm’s easy reach.

She, Integra Hellsing; director of the vampire hunting agency that bears the same name as her last’s at twenty-two. Long ash-blond hair in a wild tangle of mess, sweltering even only if wearing the slip of a thing she’s clad on…discount the fact that it is sweat dampened and the article rather managed to reveal more than to cover whatever she ought to preserve; chaste as she is.

She nevertheless is a tigress. Reflexes, razor sharp and agile like a feline; the superb fencer she also is. Spinning in a split second, in a speed that could have been in par with the real predator who is merely a few inches from her; she whips the gun in front of the creature’s face.

“Seras”. This time it’s his fledgling.

“Sssir..Sir Integra” She stammered in mingled surprise and embarrassment. Red eyes slowly turning back into a normal shade of blue.

“I’m sorry, I mean no harm. It’s just that your…. smell had brought me here” She mumbled covering her face with her hands.

In another time, I could’ve found her adorable.

I surveyed her. She is lying just a few inches away from me. Close enough to see her clearly in the dimness of the room, even without my glasses.

The nineteen year-old police woman. His fledgling. Lying beside me in bed wearing a feminized military uniform bearing the Hellsing arms which Walter himself had designed. Ridiculously skimpy. She fits it like a glove though.

She was a beautiful girl.

I feel a sudden warm gush of sticky wetness from between my legs. The heat doesn’t make it any better; drifting the pungent scent of my menses. It doesn’t matter that I wear a pad in my knickers; they could smell warm, fresh blood a mile away. More so, that blood that is considered waste.

“I am female anyway.”

“You better go; I need to be up early…a few hours from now.”

I said levelly, still firmly holding the berretta-with its silver bullets between her eyes.

“Yes Sir..I apologise” Shyly mumbling as she phases through a wall.

I almost regret ordering her to leave. I wouldn’t mind something cold in my bed-She is yet to drink a drop of blood, and she is already half-starved. I wonder if I missed an opportunity to lure her to start on it. On the second thought; having her first taste of blood be a young virgin’s warm fresh one, might send her on a rampage, draining random people.

 As a reward maybe …if she gets over her unwillingness to drink. I might let her have a taste-then Alucard won’t be so smug to think that he has special privileges on me.

**Author's Note:**

> Some Integra and Seras on the side please :-). My first attempt on a femme slash ( shoujo ai) drabble with the theme seduction and power play sans the sex. I quickly wrote this one on the bus while travelling; it’s but another itch in my mind that I need to scratch.


End file.
